Atsuki Miyu
Atsuki Miyu (篤樹みゆ, Atsuki mi yu)is one of the Sous Chefs Bishokukai, who moved to the Gourmet Bishokukai world HQ with the rest of the organization. Unlike many of the other members, Atsuki never used a GT robot he preferred to fight with his own hand, face to face with the enemy in order to kill him directly. Appearance Atsuki is an incredibly tall, exceptionally muscular, with a square face shape, facial features very pronounced and short black hair man with light skin. He usually wears a cap and sports a red, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a rose on the left lapel. Atsuki leave your shirt with printed flower light color unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears gloves and black shoes. He has two tattoos, the tattoo on the left side of the chest is blue, contains numerous images of flowers in integrated design. Atsuki tatakai tattoo has shaped edges calls and extends from the left shoulder, hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another tattoo, a minor, in the form of a black sword on his right deltoid and a small part of the biceps. Personality Atsuki is a loyal member of Bishokukai doing anything to enforce regulate and punish those who do not comply or fail a mission. It shows you have no pity for people even if they are members of Bishokuya as he he is capable of killing a child not only fulfill a mission. When a Bishokuya on his command flees the battlefield he does not forgive him and eventually kill it if tivese been in battle could have died in battle which would not be a disgrace. History Atsuki tatakai joined the seduction of pretty Bishokukai, having risen in the rankings due to be very fond of rules and never failed a mission. A few years later Atsuki Tatakai was part of a test with gourmet cells that gave him more power and the unique ability to control the temperature. When Atsuki Tatakai became a Sous Chef, he began making more complicated missions and in one of them he found a Bishokuya rookie named Ryuu Tsubasa only became famous as a member of the five horsemen kitchen and so does not cause the same trouble decided to beat him in a fight. After the fight, they end up tied Ryuu goes away saying that when he gets stronger they shall return to the face. Synopsis Full Course Hunting Method Physical Prowess Atsuki has an incredible amount of superhuman durability demonstrated by the fact that even two strokes able to kill a beast from the gourmet world made by Alex defeated him during his youth and the fact that even during the fight against Ryuu neither fall or quailed before the many attacks. He is also shown to possess unimaginable strength, as seen when he stopped Alex's sword with one hand. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear underwater atividad. Gourmet Cells Atsuki tatakai has gourmet cells that had been deployed during his early years as a Bishokukai to perform a test, these cells has given him a unique capacity to handle the heat to his will. Atsuki tatakai improved this ability over many years and can now handle the heat very easily. Quote Trivia *Atsuki appearance and personality are based on the One Piece character Sakazuki. Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokukai Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Sous Chef